Funeral of Severus Tobias Snape
by wheresthewolf
Summary: How does Harry feel at Snape's funeral? Read and find out.


No one in their right mind wanted to be here. Harry knew he had to be here though, no matter how much he had hated the man in the past. Severus Snape had given his life to protect Harry even though he hated him the very moment he laid his black eyes on him. Since the war had been won due to Snape's many efforts, the remnant of the Order of the Phoenix and the dwindling numbers of Dumbledore's Army felt more than obligated to attend the funeral of Severus Snape once they heard of his true loyalties. "Today we are here to honor a very brave, misunderstood man," Kingsley began, "a man, who risked his life constantly for the successfulness of the demise of Lord Voldemort. Severus Snape was indeed a brave man, a double agent, and most importantly he was a man of the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry knew that was the end of Kingsley's opening speech as he walked away from his seat, leaving the Order of the Phoenix behind him as he made his way to the podium, "Severus Snape was a man I loathed. Hated. Despised even. I for one know he shared the same feelings for me. Loving my mother his whole life made him the bravest man I've ever known, he protected me just because he loved my mother. He put his life on the line for unrequited love for my mother, Lily Potter," he said looking out at the small crowd that attended the funeral of Severus Snape.

A murmur went through the crowd as Harry continued, "Professor Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater, but as Dumbledore said prior to Lord Voldemort's first downfall he turned spy for us a very big personal risk all for his love for my mother Lily Potter. Professor Snape is just as much a hero as any of the fallen or us," Harry pressed on, "and I along with Minister and many new Ministry Officials, feel he deserves the Order of Merlin, First class and shall be laid to rest next" to Albus Dumbledore and the other fifty-four fallen, who gave their lives for peace and prosperity," Harry said gesturing to the granite table that lay immediately next to Albus Dumbledore's White Tomb, above the fifty-four fallen, where Snape's body lay wrapped in a emerald clothe.

Harry, the D.A., and the Order watched silently as Severus Snape's body was encased in the granite tomb. Silent tears slid down Harry's face. Never in a thousand years did Harry think he'd shed a tear for Severus Snape or even attend his funeral. Harry's hand shook as he placed a lone lily on his old Potions professor's tomb while he held back his sobs of gratitude for the man he had once hated most. "Thank you, Professor, for everything," Harry whispered.

As the ceremony concluded swiftly, Harry noticed there weren't Centuars, or mermaids to mourn and give their respects to the departed Potions professor, just as they did Dumbledore. Certain students also quickly left as soon as it ended, no longer wishing to pay their respects to the man who had constantly made their lives a living hell. Certain staff members didn't shed tears, but merely looked at Snape's tomb with disgust or blank faced. Only a delegation of three Ministry Officials attended and out of those three Mister Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Percy Weasley, and Head Auror Gawain Robards. Not even a single reporter attended to scribble notes for an article.

It seemed the only sincere people to attend where Harry, the Order, Hermione and the Weasleys'. "I understand Snape was cruel but the man is dead for merlin's sake. Barely any of the D.A. and the Order showed up to pay their respects to one of the biggest heroes of the Order," Harry blurted out as soon as only the Order remained.

"Harry, you must also see from everyone else's point of view. You may have forgiven Severus but some will never forgive him," McGonagall said placing her hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked confused.

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur rushed to his side, "Harry dear, Severus may have been on our side but there are many who still absolutely hate Severus for his actions during his role as a double agent," Mrs. Weasley said putting a comforting arm around Harry.

"E' would be 'appy you are greatful to 'im," Fleur said also placing an arm around Harry, who was as good as a brother-in-law to her.

The whole Order was now looking grim, feeling horrible about hatred toward one of the true heroes of the Order of the Phoenix, "Harry son, you knew this would go this way. You and I already discussed the odds of this happening. Remember and honor Severus how you want to Harry and to hell with how everyone else wants to remember him," Arthur Weasley said softly.

Ron grunted, "Yeah mate. Point is we know the truth," Ron said as George, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Is his portrait up yet professor?" Harry asked now looking at Minerva McGonagall who stood in between Albus and Severus's tombs.

Before anyone could answer Bill spoke, "The Board of Governors have agreed to placing his portrait in the Headmaster's Office. It should be up soon, " Bill said reassuringly.

"Thanks," Harry grunted still looking at Minerva McGonagall, who still stood in between the granite and marble tomb.

Harry walked towards the tombs looking down at the ground, "Thanks everyone for being here for me," Harry said walking off.

Ginny strode forward out of the huddle consisting of Ron, herself, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and George, and grabbed Harry. After turning him around to face her she began to kiss him just as softly and passionately as she had done on his seventeenth birthday, not care about her mother or father's reaction to the shocking news of Harry's and her relationship. It took several throat clearings for Harry and Ginny to break apart, "What is this?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they broke apart with a gigantic smile on her face.

"I was just trying to make Harry feel better," Ginny said nonchalantly.

It was then everyone burst into fits of laughter, "Mum, they were together last, everyone knew. Even dad knew thanks to Ickle Ronniekins here," George said laughing for the first time since his twin, Fred, died two weeks ago.

Harry turned a dark shade of red as he looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "Not to worry dears I am happy for the both of you. Although I wish I knew sooner. Arthur here will have some explaining to do," Mrs. Weasley said pulling her daughter and Harry into a bone crushing hug.

The Order left Harry and Ginny alone by the tombs after each of them congratulated the pair of them. Harry smiled at Ginny, "I guess that saves us the awkward moment of telling your parents about us."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Now come here," Ginny said pulling Harry towards her for another blissful, passionate kiss.


End file.
